Where's Rey?
by S10StarWarsFan
Summary: "Finn! You must have a thousand questions." "Where's Rey?" -Star Wars: The Last Jedi A Finnrey AU for this scene in the movie.


**A/N:** Hi! So, this is a story that I posted last year on Archive of Our Own the week before I saw _The Last Jedi_. I had seen the trailer for the movie called "Heroes" and when Finn asked "Where's Rey?", I knew that I had to write something about it. Now, I realize that this is completely different than how the scene actually turned out, but I thought I would post it here because I love it so much. I really hope that you like it and feel free to comment, but no flames please.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars. That belongs to Disney now. The dialogue in italics is directly from _The Force Awakens_ and the conversation between Finn and Poe is from _The Last Jedi_. The only things that are mine are my two ocs: Kantrell and Eve Antilles (no relation to Wedge).

 **Where's Rey?**

All was quiet in the Med bay. Doctor Kalonia was going about her daily business, checking in with all the patients. She walked into Finn's room and sighed. Not long after Rey left, the put Finn into a special medical pod in hopes that it would accelerate his healing. It had been a few weeks now and, although she would never admit it, Doctor Kalonia found herself wishing he had woken up already. She walked over and checked his vitals, reassuring herself that he was actually recovering. She put a weathered hand on the glass covering him, sighing.

The doctor may have been older than most in the Resistance, but she was still the most observant person in the whole Medical Department. Finn's vitals were stable and he could have woken up at any moment, yet here he was. The one thing that she noticed, however, was that when Rey was there with him or was spoken about in his room, his vitals would change and it would look like he would come out of his coma. Each time, she would quietly wait for him to wake, but he would always fall back into his coma state.

"Doctor Kalonia? Commander Dameron just brought in Commander Antilles. She fell off her X-wing and it looks like she may have broken her ankle." Doctor Kalonia turned around and nodded at the medic.

"I will be right there. Thank you, Kantrell."

"How is he?" Kantrell asked and Doctor Kalonia sighed.

"The same as always. I wish there was something that would wake him up. If only Rey was still here. That was the closest he ever came to waking up was when she was by his side."

" _The_ Falcon's _this way!" Finn called out, running through the forest, Rey close behind him. Suddenly, the two heard the sound of a lightsaber igniting. Both stopped and stared at Kylo Ren._

" _We're not done yet." Kylo Ren said. Finn stayed silent, but Rey was too angry at him._

" _You're a monster!" She spat out_

" _It's just us now. Han Solo can't save you." Kylo Ren slapped his side, trying to stop the bleeding from his earlier blaster wound._

 _Rey glared at him for a second before she suddenly whipped out her blaster to shoot him. Kylo Ren's hand shot up and he sent Rey flying back into a tree. She screamed, slammed into the tree, and dropped to the ground. Finn screamed out her name—_

"Rey!" Finn yelled, jolting up and shaking the glass on top of him. He looked around the room, breathing heavily.

Doctor Kalonia whipped around and stared at Finn in shock. After weeks of waiting for him to wake up, it was hard to believe he was actually awake. She ran over to the healing pod and checked his vitals. Aside from his accelerated heart rate and blood pressure, everything was perfect. She looked over her shoulder at Kantrell.

"Kantrell, go get the General and alert Commander Dameron that Finn is awake." Kantrell nodded and quickly ran out of the room. Doctor Kalonia turned back to Finn who was staring up at her in surprise.

"Doctor Kalonia?"

"Hello, Finn. You've had quite the rest, recently. Well, your back has healed up and now it is time for you to get up. Do you think you can open up the door?" Finn nodded.

Just then, Poe Dameron ran into the room, supporting Eve Antilles, who had not wanted to miss out on the moment due to an injured ankle. General Leia followed in right behind them, the relief she was feeling evident on her face. They all watched, excitedly, as Finn reached up and opened the glass door to his healing pod. Finn sat up and looked over at the small group of people sitting there. The one person that he wanted to see, however, was not there.

"Rey?" He quietly asked. Doctor Kalonia could feel Finn's confusion and turned to the others.

"I think it would be best for us to let Finn adjust for a minute." She said, gently. Leia nodded and turned around, helping Poe get Eve back out to the main area of the Med bay. Doctor Kalonia then turned back to Finn.

"Is Rey all right?" He asked the doctor, unsure of what to expect. Doctor Kalonia smiled and nodded.

"Your friend is just fine. Now, are you ready to leave this pod and move around?" Finn nodded. Doctor Kalonia helped him out of the medical pod and Finn slowly walked around the room.

"My back feels great, surprisingly. I think I should go report to the General now, if I'm allowed that is." Doctor Kalonia nodded again.

"Of course you are allowed to go. Your vitals are strong and you are capable of moving. Besides, I have to check on Commander Antilles." Finn nodded.

"Thank you, Doctor Kalonia."

"Any time, Finn."

Finn walked out of the room and down the hallway. He was about to walk out of the Med bay when he heard someone call out to him.

"Finn! How are you feeling? You must have a thousand questions." Poe exclaimed, running to catch up with him. Finn stopped and turned to Poe. Out of all the questions swirling around in his mind, one really stood out to him.

"Where's Rey?"


End file.
